GirlTrouble?
by animegothgirl16
Summary: The girls are acting a little strange? How? By sexually assaulting the guys, that's how! Pairing: Naruhina Sasusaku InoShika NejiTen, may be more chapters later on
1. Chapter 1

I promise this is my last one-shot until at least three stories are complete, or you request it. I decided to update in orders more convenient to my mind so I don't have a 5 month writer's block :D I apologize for the wait and this one-shot if it isn't to your liking… Gomen…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own Momo and Miss Agg16.

A cloaked figure grinned to itself with glee in front of the caves entrance.

"This will be great when they wake up tomorrow" It snickered as a second figure appeared.

"Everything will change" They both laughed as it echoed off into nothingness.

Naruto woke up in bed feeling an unusual weight on his chest. He slowly tried to move his arms to grab his kunai, but they bound tightly. He opened sharply and looked into half lidded eyes of Hinata Hyuga, dressed in black leather lingerie. Naruto would've drooled but he saw a dangerous glint in her eyes,

"Naruto-kun, hehe why haven't you confessed to me yet?" She giggled poking his nose lightly.

"Well I"

"It is very rude, you need to be punished"

"P-p-p-punished" Naruto stammered with a huge blush. Hinata lifted him up as she straddled him and kissed him, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Before Naruto could respond she restrains his hands to the bed post. She separated his boxer clad legs and tied down his ankles too. Naruto squirmed when she pulled out a blade but watched as her tongue glided over the edge.

"Hold still, I'm going to make you feel **all better**" Hinata said shedding his boxers in an instant. Naruto's blush intensified.

"Ah, Hinata wait!" Hinata only laughed.

"Scream louder so everyone will know you're mine" Hinata said moving up to straddle his chest and turned so her back faced Naruto. Before she could continue someone pounded on the door.

"Ignore it, you're _attention_ is on me" Hinata referring to his length standing semi-erect, "I think Naru-kun needs a little help" The pounding sounded louder.

"Naruto! Are you in there?" Someone yelled. Before Naruto could answer, he heard another voice.

"Oh Sasuke-san, we aren't done playing doctor!" Sakura called out to him. Naruto attention went back to Hinata who lifted the blade, her back to Naruto. Naruto gasped as it came down swiftly, but he didn't feel anything. He saw Hinata cutting off her panties.

"H-hinata? No, don't put it in!" Naruto cried, but his length had other ideas as it stood tall. Hinata only laughed at him.

"Naru-kun is a pervert" She lifted herself up with her hands by Naruto's side; she positioned her lips by Naruto's penis. She then made contact and without entering, she rubbed herself up and down on him.

"Oh, Naruto be mine" Hinata moaned.

"Hah, Hinata please" Naruto whimpered.

"Please what, uh, Naruto" Hinata said as she teased his pulsing girth.

"You're too, uh hah, slow" Naruto breathed out, "Let me…"

"Naruto! Don't do it, something's wrong with the girls" Sasuke yelled from outside, managing to escape Sakura. That's when Naruto remembered, how Hinata would feel if she lost her virginity like this. With a powerful thrust he flung Hinata off of him with just enough time to untie himself. Hinata saw and ripped off her bra and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Please don't leave me Naruto-kun, not again" Hinata cried with tears in her eyes.

"Don't listen to her Naruto, hurry!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was torn, until he remembered something. He used one arm to hold her close, and as she looked up believing he submitted he bit a special spot on her neck and with his other hand pinched a spot on the back of her thigh. Hinata eyes widened as her eyes glazed over. She let out a loud scream/moan as she hit her climax and fell to the floor writhing. Naruto quickly grabbed and put on some clothes. He thanked his clumsiness that he learned that little secret of hers while talking before tripping and falling on Hinata in a similar position he just had her in. However after hearing Hinata scream under him, Neji did hunt Naruto for a few weeks. Naruto quickly opened the door and saw a slightly bruised Sasuke who was shirtless.

"H-how did you stop Hinata?"

"Uh, long story let's get you out of here then you can explain" With that said Naruto lifted Sasuke and ran for dear life looking back at Hinata, still on the floor, calling his name.

"The other guys got away, barely, just go through those bushes over there" Sasuke said leaning on Naruto's side. Naruto walked forward and saw two familiar faces, Neji and Shikamaru. Though now that he thought about it, how would Neji react about Hinata's erotic morning entrance? Naruto began to sweat greatly.

"Uh hey guys, you having girl trouble too?" Naruto joked with a half smile. They glared at him.

"Anyway, does anyone have any idea why the girls are acting this way" Neji started.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be pondering that, troublesome" Shikamaru groaned.

"No fighting, we just have to return them to normal before someone gets hurt" Sasuke said.

"Like us" Naruto mumbled.

"Or them, baka" Neji hissed.

"Hehe, I know what's wrong" a strange girl voice sounded.

"Show yourself" Sasuke shouted. The figure did just that, her hair tied up in a high ponytail and black shorts and a black half tube top. But she wore a mask that covered the outer part of her eyes; her eyes were as black as coal.

Dammit, I hate those masks, it's so simple yet, argh, I can't recognize her!" Naruto roared in frustration. She only giggled in delight.

"Glad it works, now if you want the antidote you'll have to consult my mistress" She as she jumped high in the sky, "Meet back here tomorrow with the girls"

"Huh, what!" Naruto panicked.

"Now we know our culprit" Sasuke groaned.

"Does she really think I could bring Ino here **and** survive the night?" Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag"

"Well, we might as well try, they may be sex fiends but at least they are still the same, we should be able to tie them down long enough to return them to normal," Neji suggested.

"Pretty positive speech Hyuga" Naruto remarked.

"Whatever dobe, do it anyway, good luck men" Sasuke hoping for the best. They all disappeared in a flash.

When Naruto returned home it was quiet and dark, and he was terrified. He walked around the apartment, no sign of Hinata.

"H-h-h-hinata w-w-where are y-you?" Naruto asked checking the bedroom. He plopped on the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto jumped in shock, he looked at the bathroom to see Hinata in a small towel. _Sweet Kami-sama!_ Naruto's friend reacted strongly to her presence and she smirked inwardly.

"Naruto-kun your back! I hope you don't mind that I used your shower" Hinata blushed cutely and Naruto knew right then and there, he was going to have a very long night, with Hinata. Naruto couldn't hold himself back, he was so deprived and he needed her just as mush as she needed him. In a flash he grabbed her around the waist and straddled her on the bed. He ripped off her towel and stripped off his own clothes. Then he remembered again, about Hinata's virginity.

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't take advantage" Naruto said, flipping her over to all fours, "I'm going to have to tire her out until morning!"

Haha! No lemon for you~ Only Limes

The next day each of the guys made it back to the spot, each looker no more tired than the other, dragging an unconscious kunoichi behind them.

"B-by the tired expressions, I'll guess we all had to resort to fighting fire with fire" Shikamaru panted, they just nodded.

"Oh, poopie! Our plans our ruined!" The mysterious figure stomped her dainty foot.

"Hey give us the antidote already!" Naruto yelled, annoyed and exhausted.

"What antidote?"

"What the fuck?" Sasuke roared.

"What do you mean?" Neji inquired.

"There is no antidote silly, but good news! There cured!" She grinned with glee, "But remember me well I shall return one day, with my mistress Miss AGG" She disappeared in a flash.

"Miss…AGG?" Shikamaru questioned. The girls groaned as they began to wake up.

"Ugh, I feel like I went out and did a bunch of drugs, and woke up on a fence" Sakura groaned. Sasuke's eyes twitched as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You're telling me, I feel like all my weapons came back and hit all my pressure point as I flew up in the air" Tenten mumbled. Neji looked away with a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well I feel like I was lifting weights and doing yoga at the same time, nonstop" Ino said feeling dazed. Shikamaru, oddly, felt proud.

"Owie, I feel like my back side was plowed by a train, over and over again" Hinata said rubbing her sore butt. Naruto couldn't but stare. The girls looked at the guys.

"Why do you look so guilty?" The girls asked.

[A few explanations later]

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sakura and Ino roared together.

"If you impregnate me Shikamaru!"

"You better take responsibility Sasuke!"

Neji hesitantly approached Tenten, she hadn't moved since he told her.

"Uh Tenten, are you," He started until he felt something graze his cheek. Tenten looked up with the scariest face in history, her hands filled with weapons in a second.

"I'm going to murder your ass!" Tenten shouted. For the first time in his life, Neji had never screamed so loud.

Watching Neji, made Naruto cringe; what will Hinata do to him?

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata spoke as Naruto jumped.

"U-uh yes!"

"T-t-thank you for, y-you know, not taking f-f-full advantage of me" Hinata smiled.

"T-that's it? Aren't you going to punish me?" Naruto asked. Sadly the thought of 'punishing' Naruto almost gave her a nosebleed instead she fainted, blood rushing to her face and not her nose.

"Oh man, Hinata! What am I going to tell Hiashi?"

"I'm so sorry mistress; I swear never to mess up again, I"

"Don't worry about it; we have time to strike back,"

"Whew! I won't fail you Miss AGG"

"You can skip the formalities, it's Animegothgirl," She laughed, "And you can take that mask off now Momo"

"Of course, mistress"

So what do you think? Should I make more later?

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

As promised I suppose, I have two coming your way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own Momo and Miss AGG.

* * *

><p>"Mistress, mistress!" Momo yelled as she ran to her mistress's bed chambers, "I invented a new potion to inject the girls!" As her eyes traveled around the empty room, her mistress was not present here.<p>

"Oh well" Momo said putting on her mask, "I go ahead with this plan, oh man this will work for sure~"

* * *

><p>Naruto was having an unusual good day. It was like nothing could ruin his day. After the strange event a few weeks ago everything settled down, kind of. It was still a little awkward facing the girls after that, but no one ended up pregnant surprisingly. Naruto grinned when he started thinking of Hinata, after the incident they had started talking more, almost like a couple. Naruto blushed at the thought; today he was going to ask her out.<p>

As the next hour went by, Naruto was started to get worried. He couldn't find Hinata anywhere! He had been looking high and low; no one has seen her either. Naruto tried to find the other kunoichi to see if they have seen her, but he couldn't find them either. He decided to go ask the Hokage, she should be easy enough to find.

When Naruto opened the doors, he was surprised to see the Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke; arguing with the Hokage.

"This is an outrage, Tenten is a gentle person!"

"Troublesome, Ino would never harm the innocent"

"Sakura would never cause damage without reason"

"If you men would like to ask them personally why they did it, be my guest but they are not to be let out of that room" Tsunade glared without leaving her seat, her eyes went to Naruto, "I'm guessing you want to give me a rant about Hinata." Naruto looked confused and worried.

"What about Hinata? Did something happen?" He asked in confusion, everyone looked at him in shock, except Sasuke.

"The dope wouldn't wake up if the Kyuubi himself escaped" Sasuke explained, everyone seemed to understand.

"Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata have been placed in a mental ward after going on a rampage last night" Tsunade said before Naruto could complain, "It seemed anybody who got too close, a few inches, was brutally assaulted by them"

"What? Hinata wouldn't" Naruto started.

"As I've said before, go ask them yourself!" Tsunade roared, making all of them run to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Naruto took a deep breathe as he opened the door for Hinata's room. Each girl was placed in different rooms because they had different techniques and jutsus. Naruto entered and saw Hinata sitting in the middle of a padded room on a chair. She had an IV next to her, as it tried desperately to get something out of her system. Her eyes were covered with a special blindfold so she couldn't use her byakugan. Her arms were tightly bound as well. As the door shut behind Naruto she flinched.<p>

"S-stay a-a-away from m-me, I-I-I" Hinata stammered trying to get up and run, "T-t-t-too c-c-close…"

"Hinata? It's me Naruto" Naruto said standing by the door.

"N-naruto-kun? W-what?" Hinata said, still trying to wiggle out of her chair.

"I came to ask you what happened." Naruto said gently, he was extremely worried now. He thought if she knew it was him, she would calm down.

"I-I-I was s-s-so scared, everyone w-w-was trying to g-get us" Hinata's breathing started to increase, "They w-were so close, s-s-so close I"

"You what?"

"I had to get away! I had to fight, no one t-to protect me…" Hinata started panted and her chair almost fell over. Naruto ran to her aid but it didn't do any good.

"Stay a-a-away! Y-y-you're too close!"

"SO WHAT!" Hinata immediately froze.

"h-huh?"

"Who cares if I'm too close to you? I want to be close to you, I want to be near you to see your smile, to hear your laughs, and wipe your tears"

"S-stop i-it"

"NO! I want to protect you and lift you from your dark times, save you from the world" Naruto could have cried.

"N-naruto w-w-why?" Hinata cried instead.

"Because, Hinata, I love you!" Naruto hugged her tightly; even as the closeness scared her senseless due to whatever, thing was in her system. Hinata screamed in fear and agony, and after a few minutes she lay, limp, in the chair. Naruto could feel her steady breathing; she was going to be okay.

"Darn it! My mistress is going to slaughter me for this!" Momo groaned at the door. Naruto turned to see a familiar, mask?

"Hey, you're the same girl from last time!" Naruto roared.

"Whoops, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Momo disappeared in a 'poof', leaving a confused Naruto.

"Who is that?" Naruto thought.

"Who is who, Naruto?" Hinata asked, "And why is it so dark in here?"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto gleamed as he glomped her in a hug.

* * *

><p>(Explanation Moment)<p>

* * *

><p>"And what happened after you h-hugged me?"<p>

"Y-you don't remember?" Hinata shook her head, as Naruto sighed.

"Uh well I'll tell you later, you had me worried sick!" Naruto groaned, "You owe me one date!"

"Eh?"

"Make that three, at Ichiraku's" Hinata giggled as a blush dusted her face.

"Okay, Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p>"Oh man, Naruto broke Hinata of the potion! I'm going to need to make something trickier next time" Momo said mixing random chemicals.<p>

"Like I'll give you a chance next time, it's my turn now," Miss Agg glared.

"Ah, yes Miss" Momo sweat dropped.

"Honestly, I leave the base for five minutes and you almost destroy the village?"

"I thought the idea of an Anti-Ecstasy was a cool idea," Momo said, proudly, "But I didn't count on there reaction to **everybody**"

"No you didn't, now I'll give you another chance so don't fail me, Momo"

"Yes, Miss" Momo grinned.

"Oh and Momo?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Take off that mask!"

* * *

><p>If you are wondering how it worked out for the rest of them, well, they weren't as careful. But eventually the potion wore off before the guys got beaten too badly. And I hear they had a really nice view in the hospital, except Neji who had to get surgery on his eyes XD<p>

See ya later~


End file.
